Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo
Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo,' (未来の僕らは知ってるよ lit. Our Future Selves Know) is Aqours' 11th single. It is also the opening for Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2. It was released on October 25th, 2017. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Mitsumasu Hajime, and arranged by EFFY. Track Listing # 'Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (未来の僕らは知ってるよ) # Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken (君の瞳を巡る冒険) # Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (Off Vocal) # Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= mirai wo Mikata nanda sora mo kono umi mo Saa ganbaru nda to kagayaiteru yo Tooku e tooku e koe ga todoku you ni Motto ookiku yume wo sakebou ka Ima wa tanoshii nda sore ga "Zutto issho ni yukou" Mirai wo doushiyou kana Minna yume no katachi wo sagashite Naitari warattari Mirai no bokutachi wa kitto kotae wo motteru Hazu dakara honki de kakenukete matteru yo! Kitai e hajike tobou konna ikioi no mama de Ikitai yo Naitemo warattemo Kitai ga bokutachi e takusan aizu kureru kara Nigasanaide chansu wo tsukamaete (I love, I love Love Live YES!) Honki wo butsuketara kanau njanai kana yume (Ah) Kitai e hajike tobou konna ikioi no mama de Ikitai yo Naitemo warattemo Mirai no bokutachi wa kitto kotae wo motteru hazu dakara Honki de kakenukete Chansu wo tsukamaete Hikaru kaze ni narou We can dream! |-| Kanji= 未来を 味方なんだ 空もこの海も さぁ頑張るんだと 輝いてるよ 遠くへ 遠くへ 声が届くように もっと大きく 夢を叫ぼうか 今は楽しいんだそれが "ずっと一緒に行こう" 未来をどうしようかな みんな夢の形を 探して 泣いたり笑ったり 未来の僕たちは きっと答えを持ってる はずだから 本気で駆け抜けて 　待ってるよ！ 期待へはじけ飛ぼう　こんな勢いのままで いきたいよ　 泣いても笑っても 期待が僕達へたくさん合図くれるから 逃さないで　チャンスを捕まえて (I love, I love Love Live YES!) 本気をぶつけたら　叶うんじゃないかな　夢 (ああ) 期待へはじけ飛ぼう　こんな勢いのままで いきたいよ　 泣いても笑っても 未来の僕たちはきっと答えを持ってるはずだから 本気で駆け抜けて　チャンスを捕まえて 光る風になろう We can dream! |-| English= the future The sky and this ocean are both on our side Shining and saying, "Go do your best!" To let our voices reach far, far away Shall we shout our dreams even louder? And run right now "Let's always go together" What shall we do about the future!? As they look for the shape of their dreams everyone Laughs and cries Because I'm sure the future us will have the answer Let's run with everything we have waiting for us! Let's fly off with high expectations, with this kind of vigor Our expectations are giving us lots of signals I want to go, whether I Cry or laugh So don't run away Catch hold of this chance! (I love, I love Love Live YES!) If we throw our all in, won't it come true, this dream? (Ah) Let's fly off with high expectations, with this kind of vigor Because I'm sure the future us will have the answer I want to go, whether I Cry or laugh Let's run with everything we have And catch hold of this chance! And become the shining wind We can dream! Gallery TV Edit= LLSS_S2Ep1_040.png LLSS_S2Ep1_041.png LLSS_S2Ep1_042.png LLSS_S2Ep1_043.png LLSS_S2Ep1_044.png LLSS_S2Ep1_045.png LLSS_S2Ep1_046.png LLSS_S2Ep1_047.png LLSS_S2Ep1_048.png LLSS_S2Ep1_049.png LLSS_S2Ep1_050.png LLSS_S2Ep1_051.png LLSS_S2Ep1_052.png LLSS_S2Ep1_053.png LLSS_S2Ep1_054.png LLSS_S2Ep1_055.png LLSS_S2Ep1_056.png LLSS_S2Ep1_057.png LLSS_S2Ep1_058.png LLSS_S2Ep1_059.png LLSS_S2Ep1_060.png LLSS_S2Ep1_061.png LLSS_S2Ep1_062.png LLSS_S2Ep1_063.png LLSS_S2Ep1_064.png LLSS_S2Ep1_065.png LLSS_S2Ep1_066.png Navigation Category:Aqours Category:Aqours Singles Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Translated Songs Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 Category:Animated Songs Category:Anime Opening